One song I have
by BiagioMonkey
Summary: The sequel of The Bass King. The shot is based on the Snow White's story. Expecting her first child, Blair faces her past's insecurities!


_****_This story follows The Bass King and it's based on Blair's past and insecurities. One song I have is based on the Disney's Snow White story! I hope you'll like it!

* * *

_**One song I have**_

"Dorota, my Louboutines, where are them?" Dorota was cleaning up Mr. Bass' private library, the unique collection made of pieces coming from all over the world, he was so proud of.

"Where are them?" Blair stood at the door step watching her with crossed arms and a questioning stare.

If she hadn't been in front of an atypical hormonal craziness case, Dorota would have smiled about Blair's pose, the same one she's usually had in the last 23 years. She looked down at the library and muttered.

"Doctor said better flat shoes"

"Dorota I didn't ask you to repeat what doctor Green said to me. I asked you to bring me them"

"But Miss Blair, we all know high shoes no right for baby especially with that…" she kept on wiping the shelf.

"That…?" Blair urged her to continue with a threat stare.

"With that belly" wasn't the appropriate form. Better changing.

"On the eight month…" Dorota corrected herself, she gazed down at Blair's belly.

"Blair Waldorf doesn't go out without a 12 cm heel" Blair said firmly.

"But Miss Blair, Mrs Eleanor said…" Dorota was looking to find the lightest way to explain Blair, that she had gain toO much weight to walk on that kind of shoes. She didn't know how, so, she run to the crystal table at the center of the room.

"Dorota!" Blair called her again, coming behind her back.

A shiver ran down Dorota'ss spine. There was just a way out: being diplomatic. Whenever Mrs. Bass got pissed, quote Mr Bass.

"Mr. Bass also thinks…" Dorota was cleaning nervously the Murano glass chandelier, their wedding gift from Andrea Casiraghi.

"So… my mother, Mr. Chuck and you…" Blair gritted her eyes without moving her gaze from Dorota, who was right in front of her. She wanted her to continue.

Dorota looked down embarrassed to the busting belly that divided them.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" Blair shouted immediately after realizing. Her mother and her husband spoke about how fat she had become.

"Miss Blair… Mrs. Eleanor is right. Baby hurts if you walk with high shoes"

"No, a baby is hurt when someone insults his mother, saying she's a whale! And for the record, my son loves my Louboutines, since he kicks on the left side whenever I wear them. Everyone knows that when a little baby kicks on the left, he's happy"

"But Mr. Chuck make me swear no let you go out with…"

"The next time you and Mr Chuck will agree with my mother about my son being an elephant, you both better move in with her! I'm pretty sure we understood each other"

"Yes Mrs. Bass" Dorota was terrified.

"Oh, I love flat bacon bread from the Empire" there was victory in her eyes, while she set on the sofa grabbing 2 flat breads form the trailer.

* * *

"What about this one?" Serena was trying a wonderful Versace. She was perfect, she would have enchanted everyone the next Sunday, at Nate's party. How it couldn't be? She was beautiful, thin and most of all, not pregnant.

"At least you won't look like a turkey with potatoes" Blair said, looking sadly a Valentino's on the tailor's dummy.

"What's wrong B?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Then why are you looking at that dress as you'd want to rip it?"

"Fine" she puffed "My mother and Chuck think I'm fat"

"Didn't you say that he couldn't take his hands off of you?"

"Well, after this, he'll knows exactly where he can put his hands!" Serena couldn't stop but laugh.

"Then why did they say it?"

"According to their oddly theory, I shouldn't have worn these shoes"

"Well, actually the doctor said.."

"Serena, We are not talking about the doctor. This is about my mother getting into my husband's head because she thinks I'm fat"

"Chuck has his own mind, and you know it better than me"

"He agrees with her"

"Maybe because she's right?" Serena asked.

"So, like them, do you think I look like a balloon?"

"Blair, please don't act like this.."

"I have to go, I have lunch with my mother"

* * *

_"Blair, What are you wearing?"_

_"Mother, do you like it? It's from Vera Wang, I've bought it at Berney's"_

_"You can't really think to go out with that piece of fabric!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Can't you see that it overstates your hips! I've always said to your father to stop teaching you to cook cakes. This is the result"_

_"Mother..."_

_"What about those hair? You have double tips and they are weak. You can't seriously think you'd find a prince if you look like this! You are a Waldorf and you'll conquer the world as the best one, the most beautiful one!"_

_"You're right, mother"_

_"Go, have a cucumber face mask and give this dress to Serena, I'm sure it'll really suit her!"_

* * *

Lunch with her mother was the last thing she wanted to do, especially in that very moment, but reclining the offer would have weaken her.

She could wear her Louboutin as well as attend a lunch with her.

"You're late" Eleanor admonished Blair as soon as she reached their table.

"I've helped Serena to find a dress for Sunday's gala"

"So Blair dear, how are you? And this little cutie-pie?" Cyrus stood up and embraced her. His presence calmed her. He helped her seat with consideration.

"Excuse me, I have Kimberly from Tokyo on the phone. I'll be back in a minute" Eleanor answered the phone and left the table.

"I've heard that the last scan was good" Cyrus was always so happy, so able to spread her harmony.

"I can't still believe that he'll be here in a month!"

"Has Eleanor told you that she's styling a new personal line for him?"

Blair's eyes lightened. His son, the first heiress of the Bass offspring, the richest baby in New York, would have been a fashion icon with a personal line. Burberry, Ralph Lauren, Versace had already sent home tons of dresses and gift for the newborn.

"With my class and Chuck's style he'll be impeccable"

"Miss, here is your plate" The waiter was delivering them their food.

"Wait, the orange oak is for me. My daughter has the veal liver. Thank you, now you can go" Eleanor came back to the table just in time to order the waiter what to do.

"I wouldn't ever ordered it"

"I did it for you, my dear. The veal is good for the baby, plus I've seen you a little whiter lately"

"I don't like the veal liver"

"The baby does"

"He doesn't because he's kicking on the right"

"I'd like to know who told you such a nonsense"

"You don't believe it? Hear yourself!" Blair took her mother's hand and placed it on the right part of her belly, right where the baby was kicking. Eleanor eyes softened.

"Oh Cyrus, hear how he kicks! He'll have a spine!"

"I wouldn't be too surprised about it, as I know his parents" he smiled at Blair.

"I see you're still wearing those stilts" Eleanor saw her shoes.

"They're really comfortable"

"You're unsettled. You'll have a terrible backache tonight"

"I'm used" Blair defended her shoes.

"Not with that belly, my dear"

"I'm at the eighth month" Blair pointed out.

"I know my dear, and you need to take care of you, eat healthy and threat your body with natural cosmetics if you don't want to stay fat after the pregnancy".

"Eleanor, Blair is fine this way"

"Cyrus I'm just saying it for her own benefits"

"Obviously" Blair whispered. She had tears in her eyes and she desperately wanted to run very far away from there.

* * *

_"Miss Blair, Miss Serena, Mr Nate and Mr Chuck are here"_

_Blair quickly stood at from the floor and fixed the bowl. She could still distinguish the strawberries from the rest of the cake. She took a deep breath and drew the flush before cleaning her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful and Nate would have stared just at her. _

_She walked out the bathroom and reached them._

_"Oh B! I adore your headband!"_

_"And I love your shoes" Blair replied._

_"Nate, how do I look?" she asked him, wheeling in front of him._

_"Beautiful, as always" he kissed her briefly and followed Serena into the elevator._

_"You're sure you're fine Waldorf?" even if she hadn't looked at Chuck yet, she had felt his eyes on her. What the hell did he know?_

_"Why shouldn't I be fine?" she answered him with superiority. _

_Chuck deeply stared at her and she felt like she was vacillating. It felt like he was reading through her, as he didn't believe her bullshits, even the ones she told her herself. Then she watched him getting closer with a smirk._

_"It's a pity that you can see only the dear Nathaniel, because I Know exactly what I'd do with your stockings"_

_He was the same gross pervert._

_"What a pity! But don't be too sad about it, it'll be for the next time.. which will never be" she replied ironically quoting him and leaving him alone._

* * *

She had disappeared from the lunch, using the toilet as an excuse, so she had ran away turning her phone off and not telling anything to Dorota.

She didn't want to listen anyone's thoughts or orders, especially her mother's. They had cheated her behind her back.

She had walked so fast that her feet had puffed up and her back ached, so she had to sit on a bench.

She had started to talk to her child.

She had told him about a joyful baby girl who loved her mother, but who also had to leave her because she didn't want her happy. One day, love had come into her life and made her happy.

Blair remembered all the afternoon spent with Serena watching Snow-white, when the prince came and declared his love for her. But they were just fairytales. How could have she told them to her son if she didn't believe in them anymore?

It has been hours since she got there, she was far from home but she didn't want to come back. The cold of the night was deepening. She could have booked a room in an hotel. She couldn't see Chuck. It was better to him not to show himself since he was plotting against her with the witch.

She nestled on herself and started singing, caressing her belly.

_Someday my prince will come._

_Someday we'll meet again_

_And away to his castle we'll go_

_To be happy forever I know_

_Some day when spring is here_

_We'll find our love a new_

_And the birds will sing_

_And wedding bells will ring_

_Some day when my dreams come true_

And the night fell down on central park.

* * *

"You've been sent by the cop?" she asked him, knowing he was right behind her because his perfume had reached her first.

"I don't think I'm still on her white book anymore. When I told her she had to apologize to you she threw me all her winter-fall collection" he slowly got closer to her.

"Don't you dare coming next to me. We're better off without you" she hated him for plotting with her mother.

"Come on Blair, it's cold and it's night"

"You think you can come here and tell me what to do? Don't think you're forgivable and I'm not wearing those shoes" she stared at the Chanel bag in his hand.

"What shoes?"

"The game _"deny to hide my real position"_ works only with Nate and Serena and don't even think that the fact that I'm pregnant with your child makes me vulnerable to your manipulative charm"

"I'd be offended by the contrary" he shocked his head smiling.

"Fine, you can go! I won't be back home tonight"

"Well.." he placed the bag on the bench and stepped back.

"Neither I will" right there she turned toward him with wide eyes.

"And where are you going?"

"Child rules Blair. I'll tell you if you tell me where you're going" he challenged her.

"Fine! I won't"

"Neither will I. See you tomorrow Waldorf!" so he stepped back to leave.

She fixed him with killer eyes. The fairytale didn't end up like that. He had to stop her and tell her his feelings. Chuck Bass wasn't allowed to break away from her, in any case or for any kind of reasons. Most of all, not even without greeting her properly so she followed him for a few steps.

"Chuck Bass, if you don't come back here now I swear to you.."

He turned to deeply stare at her, his smirk on his face. She hated him and he had got her. His caramel eyes and him had won on her.

She had to contain herself because she felt the urge to laugh, laugh about everything that had happened during the day. Right in front of her true love, the prince of the darkness, it was like is all her mother's words and the shoes argument were just a brief memory of the past.

She hated to admit it but they were even right, her feet terribly ached. She even hated the fact that her man was always able to made her think back and change position.

"You what?" he knew she was surrendering.

And she realized that she had wished him there, looking for her. She knew he would have found her. Despite her anger toward him, she was waiting for him.

It had been such a terrible day, that the only thing she needed were his strong arms around her and to spend the time imaging their little family together.

"I..." she glanced down shyly. "I can't bend to wear them" she pointed at the bag he had brought her.

No victory comments or malicious drifts. He simply took her hand and helped her sitting on the cold bench of the park.

He opened the box and showed her his gift, a beautiful pair of green slippers matching with her purse and her dress, as well as his own tie and his stripped shirt.

"In Snow-White tale there aren't any shoes Waldorf" he specified putting on her the second slipper.

"Well, In Cinderella the lost shoe is just one" she smiled and grabbed his collar to kiss him sweetly.

_One song I have, but one song, One song , Only for you. One heart, Tenderly beating, Ever entreating, Constant and true._

_One love, That has possessed me, One love, Thrilling me through. One song. My heart keeps singing, Of one love, Only for you_

* * *

The lyrics comes from SnowWhite.

A very special Thank to CryWilliams, for her endless help ;)


End file.
